Bad Days
by Tadpole24
Summary: Another short GSR!


Hey y'all just thought you should know that for the purposes of my story, Nesting Dolls took place before Butterflied! My mind works in mysterious ways!

Em

-xox-

* * *

**Bad Days**

Today was not a good day.

She could tell before even getting out of bed. She slammed her hand down on her radio alarm clock that was belting out,_ "You made me hard, you made me cold."_

'_Grissom,'_ she thought, _'Look what you've done to me.' _

The fact that she was in bed was the first sign of a bad day. She only ended up there after a hard night of drinking her sorrows and regrets away.

Last night had been tough.

Seeing the man you love, say that you're "Not worth the risk", does things to you.

She sighed heavily and reached for her phone, seriously considering calling in sick. She eventually opted not to, that would mean talking to him. At least if she went into work, she could avoid him, bury herself in work, instead of pain; maybe flirt with Nicky a bit. See Grissom jealous.

No such luck.

'_Great. Working a good old break and enter with the SOB'_

The case was simple, they say that the culprit always returns to the scene of the crime; it's quite sad when the guy comes back because he left his jacket there. You would think that you could buy a new jacket with the loot, but apparently the Ninja Turtles held a special place in his heart.

So there they both sat, in the break room. Sara throwing angry glances his way every few minutes.

"OK, I've had it Sara, what have I done wrong?"

"You don't know?" she answered, almost sarcastically

"Actually, no. I have no idea"

Sara contemplated her next words; should he know, or shouldn't he? "I'm not worth the risk?" she huffed, before striding out of the break room to find Nick, leaving Grissom with a look of shock on his face.

* * *

Today was not a good day.

A splitting headache was creeping her was and the alarm clock screaming _"The friendship the good times we had, you can have them back", _wasn't helping.

She walked into work, none the less, with her head held high, even if her hopes weren't so high.

Her locker held a secret though.

_My office, after assignment hand out. Please. _

It wasn't signed, but she knew who it was.

She collected her assignment (working, again, with Grissom), then followed him at a safe distance to his office.

"I'll make this quick"

"Please do."

He frowned, "Come to my place after shift. We need to talk. No distractions."

"Fine" she said, folding her arms, "Let's work"

* * *

Another night. Another case solved. Another person behind bars. Another brief and shining moment where Grissom was human.

She followed Grissom to his townhouse, where they both walked into the house in silence. Sara made herself comfortable on the couch, while Grissom collected them both a coffee.

After sitting down and taking a few sips, he began,

"Those things I said, I didn't mean them. Well, I meant that I think you're beautiful and I think that I love you, but I didn't mean that I thought you weren't worth the risk, because you are. You're worth more to me than anything. I can see that now. When you were angry at me yesterday, I was so scared that you would never want to talk to me again, so I decided then and there that I had to sort 'this' out. I never wanted you to find out how I feel about you, the way you did. I wish I could take it back."

"But you can't. No matter what you do, you can't take it back, you still said it, and you still meant it."

"Sara, I'm not going to lie to you, I did mean it at the time, but that's only because I still hadn't 'pulled my head out of the microscope' as Catherine once said. I can see how much I've hurt you now, and I wish with everything I have, that I could take it back; I wish that I had never said it. Could you please forgive me?"

Sara had started crying long ago, tears were streaming down her face, "You called me beautiful" she stated blankly, as if to say, _'I forgive you'_

"Because you are"

"My own father never even called me beautiful. Not in the whole time he was alive" her body started to shake as the tears of joy, frustration and anger all fell at once.

Grissom pulled her close to him in a warm hug, rocking her back and forth whispering "I love you," in her ear, kissing it every so often, until they fell asleep.

* * *

Sara woke up early the next morning.

She looked from the foreign TV in front of her, to the clean windows, up to the sleeping face of Gil Grissom, then back to the chest that was her pillow.

No screaming radio alarm, no hangover and the man that she loved was holding her to him.

She smiled

Today was a good day.

Hope you liked! Please review, you know you want to! I would if it was your story!

Luv

Em


End file.
